


When Good Fellows Get Together

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, samhain_smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys have needs. Who better to provide a healthy outlet than one's best mates?</p><p>prompt #37 (RS/J, 6th or 7th year Halloween, alcohol, getting into trouble. Competition may be involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Good Fellows Get Together

It was less than a handful of days past the last full moon, and Remus was mostly recovered except for the horrible tension in the muscles of his back, which he never seemed to be able to work out despite the number of hot baths he'd taken in the last few days. Somehow, he'd managed to strain it quite severely. His friends couldn't or wouldn't shed any light on the matter, and Remus knew he probably really didn't _want_ to know. Madame Pomfrey had given him a new ointment to use, but it smelled strongly of vanilla, and Sirius had teased him mercilessly the first time he'd come down to the common room still smelling of it.

After having his 'perfume' complimented, chairs pulled out for him with gallant extravagance, and being ushered through doors with a bow from Sirius and an, "after you, Mademoiselle Lupin," along with the sound of James' and Peter's snickers, Remus had shut the bottle up in the drawer of his nightstand and suffered through the pain. He'd had lots of practice.

Tonight, though, it was getting late, and he'd been sitting in one position too long doing his transfiguration homework. The flickering of the jack-o-lanterns taking up every available surface in the common wasn't helping his tired eyes, either. The house elves had gone rather overboard on the Halloween decorations this year.

Reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose only made Remus realize that a spot just below his left shoulder blade was throbbing insistently, and his neck was so achy and stiff he had to turn his whole body if he wanted to look over at his friends. Perhaps he should just head up to bed. A bath would be nice, but he was too tired to bother. The idea of stretching out on his cool, clean sheets, however, which the house elves had surely turned down now, sounded divine.

Remus set down his quill, wincing as he looked over at the stairwell and thought about climbing all those steps. He felt like sending a nasty hex at whoever had determined that seventh years should be at the very top of the tower. Without thinking, he sighed heavily. James immediately looked up from his own last minute essay writing.

"All right, Moony?"

The question got the attention of Peter, as well, and they both stared at him. Disgruntled--he hated everyone smothering him all the time, even though deep down he really did rather revel in the proof of their concern--Remus nodded.

"Fine. Just thinking about heading up to bed."

"I'll come with you. I've finished up anyway." James rolled up his parchment briskly. "Pete?"

"I've got another four inches to go," Peter said glumly, and James gave him a bracing slap to the shoulder, making Peter scowl and wince.

"Now now, that kind of attitude will get you nowhere." James wagged his finger in front of Peter's nose. "Nose to the grindstone, m'lad."

Peter threw up a two-finger salute, and Remus and James laughed as they gathered their things and went up the stairs. James went behind Remus, and though he didn't touch him, he kept quite close. Remus knew what he was doing.

"I'm quite capable of walking up this staircase without you hovering like a mother hen, Prongs. Been doing it for over six years now."

James only laughed. "Oh, but Moony, as Head Boy it's my sworn duty to look after all my little chicks."

Remus snorted and concentrated on making it the rest of the way without giving away just how much pain he was feeling. Once they got to the room they quieted down. Sirius was already asleep, his curtains pulled shut. Remus pulled his pajamas out from under his pillow and began to change into them, but before Remus could get his night shirt on James was there, pulling it from his hands and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

"Lie down on your stomach, Moony." His tone brooked no arguments, and he was already pulling the jar of liniment from the drawer. Remus should've known that James wouldn't be fooled by Remus' stoic facade. He was uncomfortably perceptive at times. "I'm putting this on you whether you like it or not. Anyway, you shouldn't let Sirius' teasing get to you."

"I didn't," Remus answered with a grumpy whisper. "Only, he always carries it so far. There are only so many times I can take being called Princess in one day, you know?"

James snickered, and Remus would have shot him a dirty look if he hadn't chosen that moment to knead his fingers into the tense flesh of Remus' shoulders. The scent of vanilla wafted under his nose. He moaned in appreciation.

"Good?"

"Mm."

James took his time and was very thorough, his fingers seeking out each tight knot and working them loose. Remus gasped and moaned, writhing a bit when the pain edged out the pleasure.

"Fuck, James!" Remus exclaimed when James dug into one knot with ruthless determination.

"Just relax, Moony." James reached for the jar again. "I'll get more lotion."

"Just not so hard, all right? You're killing me."

"You love it," James teased, working over Remus' shoulders and neck with more soothing ministrations.

"Can you two poufs keep it down?" Sirius called from behind his curtains. "Hurry up and finish shagging Moony and then do shut up. Never would have pegged Moony to be so noisy."

James laughed as Sirius stuck his head out of the curtains and grinned. Remus turned crimson.

"Shut it, you," Remus grumbled.

"Oh, James," Sirius cried in an admirable falsetto. "Be gentle with me!"

"James, hand me my wand so I can hex Padfoot's bollocks off."

"Want to get your hands on my bollocks, too, eh? Greedy sod, aren't you?"

James laughed again while Sirius crawled out of bed and dove uninvited onto the mattress next to Remus. He arranged himself regally, leaning against the headboard with one arm behind his head to cushion it, clad only his dark red, silk boxers that perfectly matched the color of the hanging bed curtains.

"When you're finished with Moony there, Prongs, I've got a sore muscle you can see to." Sirius rolled his hips suggestively.

"You wish." James returned his smirk. "Sorry, Padfoot, but I've got my hands full with Moony here." To illustrate his point he fanned his thumbs deep into a particularly tender spot, startling Remus into an involuntary groan.

Sirius' grin got wider. "Have you? Maybe you need some help then."

"Keep your filthy paws off me," Remus mumbled from the depths of the pillow in which his face was currently buried. "Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired."

"Moony, I'm hurt!" Sirius sat up, ignoring James' snickering, and placed his large, warm hand across the back of Remus' neck. "Who takes better care of you than I do mornings after?" He began to walk his fingertips up and down the tense muscles, kneading at the base of Remus' skull then slowly working back down again.

"Besides, the tosser _should_ be helping out. It's his fault you're all worked up like this."

The two engaged in a minor scuffling and shoving match above him, until Remus let out a pained whimper.

"Sorry, Moony!" They both exclaimed, immediately going back to work on him.

Remus couldn't help melting a little as they touched him. James had given up the more aggressive prodding, and was now stroking slow, broad circles across Remus' back. The pain and tension had definitely receded, which should have been a good thing, but Remus was swiftly developing another sort of problem, especially when James shifted and settled more firmly against Remus, pressing his groin into the soft mattress. Remus bit back a gasp, but then he had to turn his head to take a good long gulp of fresh air.

"Don't smother yourself in the pillow. Kind of defeats the purpose of all this," James teased.

"Yeah, maybe we should roll him over. Take care of his other side and let him breathe for a bit." Sirius bent down to murmur in Remus' ear. "Roll over, Moony."

"No, I'm good now," Remus said hastily. "Great, actually! Thanks, James!" He squirmed in an attempt to dislodge James, inadvertently making his problem worse and completely failing to remove his friend from his backside. Sirius and James began to laugh and Remus could feel his cheeks going pink. He turned his face into the pillow again.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius' breath was tickling at his ear again. "Don't be shy. Nothing we haven't seen before."

Inexorable hands pushed him over, and Remus could only be thankful he was wearing relatively constraining y-fronts underneath his pajama bottoms because at least he wasn't pitching a tent. Not that a quick glance down wouldn't make his state obvious, but hopefully they wouldn't--

Sirius whistled. "What have we here, my dear Mr. Prongs?"

"I'd say we have a condition in need of immediate attention, my dear Mr. Padfoot."

The flush Remus was sporting got even darker, and he would have twisted away and off the bed if both James and Sirius hadn't each planted a hand on Remus' chest and pinned him firmly to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius eyed him with a challenging smirk.

"He's not going anywhere," James answered for him, wearing a grin of equally devious proportions. "After all..." he snatched up the vanilla-scented rub and waggled it between his fingers. "Madame Pomfrey _did_ say this should be applied generously and often to all your achy bits."

"Yeah." Sirius nodded with mock seriousness. "And I'm feeling _very_ generous."

Looking up at their shark-like grins, Remus swallowed and released a shaky breath. "I can take care of it myself. Really."

"What kind of mates would we be if we left you to your own devices?" James made a tsking sound and murmured confidentially. "Some places are _very_ hard to reach."

Remus made a strangled noise that he was dead set on pretending was a sound of protest.

"Just lie back and think of England, Moony." Sirius leaned forward until his provoking grin was inches away from Remus' mouth. "We'll put you to rights in a jiffy."

Someone's fingers, Remus wasn't even sure whose, had begun to dance around the edge of his waistband, tips dipping beneath and just beginning to tug when the door swung open and slammed shut again behind Peter. With a sudden burst of strength, Remus shoved Sirius away and shot up, quickly pulling his knees to his chest.

"I can't take it anymore," Peter said dolefully. "I'll finish the last two inches in the morning." He dropped his books on his night table and looked over at the three on Remus' bed. James and Sirius were lounging, quite at their ease, though Remus ducked his head and scrubbed a hand through his hair, trying to hide the remains of his blush.

"What's going on with you?" Peter stepped forward suspiciously and sniffed as he neared the edge of the bed. "I smell vanilla. Oi! Have you lot been at my stash of biscuits?"

* * *

Remus had done his best to avoid James and Sirius the next day, or at least to make certain not to be alone with them without Peter or other people around. The Halloween feast was tomorrow, and he was hoping that would distract them from the peculiar mood they were in. Surely, they'd be up to their eyes planning the obligatory prank on the Slytherins, even if James was Head Boy this year. He said as long as he didn't get caught, it didn't count, and for once Remus was happy with that philosophy, as long as it meant he could escape their increasingly determined efforts to drive him crazy.

He'd managed pretty well, too. Right now, he and Sirius were headed toward the Charms classroom, surrounded by the rest of their classmates. James was somewhere behind them with Peter, probably walking behind Evans and ogling her arse, discreetly for once, as he'd decided to turn over a new leaf this year and keep his rather obsessive tendencies under better regulation, or at least better concealed. Seeing as they were Head Boy and Girl together, hexes from Evans had become reasonably less frequent, though she still called him Potter, or toerag, depending on the situation.

Unfortunately, Remus had allowed himself to be distracted by that train of thought, and suddenly found himself jerked into a broom cupboard and shoved up against the wall by Sirius.

"Wotcher, Moony."

He could see Sirius' teeth gleaming even in the almost total darkness of the cupboard.

"Sirius, we're going to be late for Charms, and I think you may well have given me a concussion." Remus reached up to rub at the back of his head where it had collided against the stone wall.

"Don't be such a girl's blouse. You're fine. Anyway, Flitwick never gives detention."

"That's not the point, Sirius!"

"Sure it is. You can skive off for once without pitching a fit."

"Look, it's NEWT year--"

"And exams are months and months away. You're way too uptight, Moony, my pudding. You need loosening up."

Sirius maneuvered, if possible, even closer to Remus, wedging his leg in between Remus' knees and pressing against him chest to chest. His heart managed to triple its rate in a matter of seconds, and Remus got his hands between them and shoved, sending Sirius back into a bundle of mops and buckets that clattered noisily as he stumbled into them.

"Hello, lads!"

The door burst open, making Remus wince from the sudden light before the door slammed shut again behind James. "Started without me?"

"We've started nothing," Remus declared vehemently at the same time Sirius demanded, "Where did you come from? Thought you were with Peter."

"Ditched him. What are you two up to?"

James edged away from the door, kicking a fallen broom away with a curse and inching closer to Remus. The cupboard was definitely entirely too small for the three of them.

"We're just making a start on loosening Remus up. He's playing hard to get."

"Brilliant!"

"No, we're not! _I'm_ not!"

"Come on, Remus." Sirius managed to extract himself from the mops and pull Remus off balance by the simple expedient of fisting a hand in his shirt and yanking forward. Remus fell against him, while James took the opportunity to sidle behind him, making it impossible for Remus to back away from Sirius. He found himself wedged snugly between the two of him. "Don't go all swotty and prudish on us now."

"I'm not swotty!"

Sirius and James laughed, and James took the opportunity to rock his hips up against Remus' arse. "You're admitting to the other, then?"

Remus bit his lip, thankful the cupboard was too dark to allow Sirius to make out his expression. It was impossible to mistake what was nudging his backside, especially when James slid an arm around his stomach and pulled Remus back against his body as he rested back against the wall behind him. It was even worse when Sirius came with them, grinding against Remus from the front, his hands going to the wall on either side of him.

"No, I just..." Remus swallowed hard as the two of them began to undulate their hips in a slow, rolling movement against him, front and back. _Fuck_. How did they do that? How did they always know how to act in tandem without words? Bastards.

"Just?" Sirius had his lips at Remus' ear, and he actually scraped his teeth against the lobe, making Remus let out an embarrassing yelp.

They laughed at him again, and Remus went hot all over, growling out his frustration at their insufferable insufferableness.

"You know you want it, Moony," James said, his lips so close they were brushing against Remus'. "Just admit it."

Remus could hardly deny it. His cock was about to leap out of his trousers and do a tango, and then Sirius had to go and work his hand in between them, massaging Remus' swollen cock with very definite intent. Remus groaned.

"Wait," he gasped. "This...this isn't the same as those wank sessions we had in fourth year. We shouldn't--"

"Oh, but we should," Sirius disagreed.

"Mm hmm," James seconded, jerking Remus around to face him and sucking Remus' lower lip into his mouth to stifle any forthcoming protests.

Eventually, Remus forced himself to twist his face away.

"Prongs, think about...think about Lily."

"She's not here now. She won't even give me the time of day," James said with only a shade of bitterness. "But you will, won't you?" This time he leaned in and began sucking at the skin beneath his ear.

"Ah," Remus gasped. "I don't...don't think this is a good idea." His voice went up at the end as Sirius gave his cock a particularly firm squeeze, and Remus couldn't contain the jerk of his hips, thrusting back against Sirius and causing him to moan, as well.

"Don't make me break out the Veritaserum, Moony." Sirius' voice was low and menacing, sending a shiver down Remus' spine. "I will if I have to, and then I'll have you spilling every dirty little secret you ever thought about me and Prongs or anyone else."

Remus went still at that. He wouldn't put it past Sirius, either. The thought of his dirtiest fantasies laid out before them made his insides turn to ice.

"Is that what you want?"

"No," Remus whispered.

Sirius smiled against the back of Remus' neck. "That's what I thought. Anyway, this is good for us. Healthy, you know. It isn't right to keep all these...needs...bottled up."

Then James had his robe unfastened and his hands were sliding up under Remus shirt and jumper, calloused thumbs rubbing over his nipples, and Remus panted hard against James' throat. Remus was more than three-quarters of the way to letting them have him in the moldy, probably spider-infested cupboard, when everything took a sudden turn into the unexpected.

"That's it, Moony. You just be a good little boy, and Prongs and I will take excellent care of you," Sirius murmured as his hands slid to the fastenings of Remus' trousers. But his words had the unfortunate side effect of ruffling Remus' already rather disturbed metaphorical feathers. He stiffened, pushing down the blind panic that was suffusing the remaining working portion of his brain, while embracing the accompanying denial wholeheartedly. He grabbed Sirius' hands and gave James a vicious glare that sadly went unnoticed in the extremely dim light they were afforded.

"Who put you in charge?" Remus asked petulantly. "Maybe _you_ should be the good boy here. Or Prongs."

There was silence for a beat and then James and Sirius started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked dangerously.

James and Sirius chose to ignore the tone, or simply failed to pick up on it. Still chuckling, Sirius answered for them both. "Well, honestly, Remus. You're..."

"I'm..." Remus sounded even deadlier this time, but Sirius couldn't be swayed at this point.

"Well, you're you, and we're...us. It seems fairly obvious, really."

Remus could feel James nodding in front of him.

"Oh, really?" For the first time, Remus truly understood the expression 'hot under the collar', and he jerked away from both of them, managing to do so by flattening himself against the shut door of the cupboard. "Well, what seems obvious to me is that we're late for Charms, so if you'll excuse me..." He turned to grabbed the door knob, when James grabbed hold of his wrist and tightened his hold.

"Don't be like that. We don't mean anything by it."

"Oh, no? What do you mean, then?"

"Well, it's just that we're...and _you're_..."

"I'm a werewolf! Alpha male here!"

James and Sirius broke down completely at that as Remus grew stonier.

"What are you going to do, Moony?" Sirius said in between breathless laughter. "Growl at us?"

"Bite us?" Added James for good measure.

"Don't tempt me!" Remus snarled.

That only had the unfortunate effect of making them laugh longer.

"Right. I'm done here." Remus tried to jerk away, but they both grabbed onto him and pulled him away from the door.

"Tell you what, Moony." Sirius had that tone in his voice which meant he was plotting something likely to end in a lot of pain and/or detentions for the lot of them. "You can fight us for it."

"What?"

"What?" The thought was echoed by James.

"No, listen!" Sirius was excited now, waving his arms to get his point across.

"Stop that, Padfoot! It's crowded in here, in case you hadn't figured that out!"

"No! Really! We'll fight for dominance, yeah? Work out our pack dynamics, if you like. Whoever wins gets to call the shots, yeah?"

"What are you talking about, you plonker?" Remus asked wearily.

"Yeah, mate. Exactly what are you getting at?" Even James sounded perplexed at this point.

"What I mean is that we have a little competition to see who rules the roost. Winner takes all. For the whole night. After the feast tomorrow, we ditch Wormtail and have our own private celebration. We have a contest and whoever wins gets whatever they want. And I mean whatever they say, the other two do, no questions asked. Get it?"

"Yeah." Any hesitation James felt was rapidly disappearing. "Yeah, sounds brilliant, Padfoot. I'm in. Moony?"

Part of Remus wanted to say no, he most definitely wasn't in, but the other (bigger) part was practically standing on tiptoe with an arm raised high in the air, going, 'Me! Choose me!".

"What sort of contest?"

"Wrestling?"

"Right, Padfoot. That's fair. You know you outweigh me by at least a stone."

"How about whoever can catch the snitch I nicked from--"

Both Sirius and Remus jeered that attempt down.

"Chess?"

"No, seriously now," James said, wiping tears away and barely flinching as Remus kicked his shin hard.

"Well, what then?" Remus spat petulantly.

"I've got it!" Sirius crowed. "Wizard's duel!"

"That's...rather good," Remus admitted.

"Agreed." James got down to business. "When and where?"

Before Sirius had a chance to answer, the door behind Remus was jerked open and he fell to the floor in the corridor at Professor McGonagall's feet.

"Allow me to answer that for you." McGonagall's frosty voice made them all wince. "My office. Immediately."

After McGonagall had finished telling them off for skiving and ranting for a good ten minutes about the dangers and illegality of unsupervised dueling, expressing her particular disappointment in having to explain that to the Head Boy and a former prefect (Sirius smirked at them behind her back during that bit), they were sent back to the dorms to ponder the length and severity of their upcoming detentions. Unfortunately, tomorrow's Hogsmeade privileges were canceled, which meant they'd miss out on the only occurrence in their entire school career where Halloween actually fell on the day of a Hogsmeade visit.

"But that just fits into our plan perfectly," Sirius pointed out. "We'll have the dorm to ourselves for ages."

Somehow, Remus wasn't comforted. He was in a bit of a sulk, to be honest. "Well, I wanted to see the decorations. I've heard they're ace, and they've a special drink, the Ghoul's Gargle, at the Three Broomsticks just for Halloween that I've been dying to try."

"Tell you what, Moony." James thumped him across the back bracingly. "I'll nip out in a bit and nick you all sorts of sweets and a whole case of those drinks. We'll celebrate just the three of us, won't we, Padfoot?"

"Indeed we'll will, Prongs. We'll be off our tits by noon!"

Remus sniffed. "Well..."

"Good man!" James slung an arm around his friends. "Only now we need to figure out another way to decide things."

"We could always let luck decide," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?" Remus narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"Was thinking something like Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," James said.

After several seconds, Remus nodded. "It _is_ fair."

"All right, then?" Sirius held up his fist. "Two goes, yeah?"

James and Remus nodded and they huddled together in a tight circle.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Sirius chanted.

"Shit!" Remus slumped his shoulders in disbelief.

"Bad luck, Moony!"

Remus glared at James, and then Sirius was chanting again and this time James was huffing as Sirius gave a victorious cry and raised his fist in the air.

* * *

"Did you see the way Evans looked at me?"

"Shut up, James."

"No, really, Remus. She was in _awe_."

"I suppose that's one word for it."

Remus scowled and tromped back toward Gryffindor Tower with his eyes determinedly lowered, not that there were many people in the corridors now as they were mostly still at their breakfast in the Great Hall, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Come on, Moony. It could've been worse. Personally, I think I look quite ace. The hardhat is a bit dodgy, I grant you, but the rest isn't bad at all. My arms are rather fit from Chasing, you know. I think Lily was impressed." James let his sleeveless arms swing, flexing them deliberately as they walked.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"And Pete seemed quite chuffed in his Cowboy outfit. That moustache Sirius transfigured for him really boosted his confidence. I think he might have a chance getting into MacDonald's knickers tonight if he plays his cards right."

The sound of James' incessant babbling made Remus grit his teeth. "I can't imagine what Peter was thinking, agreeing to wear that just because Sirius asked him to. The four of us looked like complete knobs. I just want to get back to the dorms and get out of this hideous outfit."

"But you can't," James reminded him. "Sirius didn't say you could."

Remus huffed. "Why on Earth did Sirius put _me_ in this get up? I would've thought he'd have chosen this one for himself. Curse Lily anyway for bringing that stupid record to school with her. I've never seen a village where people dress like _this_." A moue of distaste crossed his face as he gestured at his costume. "Muggle things aren't even supposed to work properly here."

"Yeah, but you know how good at charms she is, and Sirius loves anything he knows his family would hate. And anyway, Moony, those leather chaps don't look half bad on you."

"Shut it!" In a fit of pique, Remus banished the huge, handlebar moustache Sirius had affixed to his face earlier, not caring if he'd catch hell for it later.

When he got back to the dorms, Remus was equally defiant, changing into his school uniform immediately. "He never said we _had_ to keep them on after breakfast."

James just shook his head. "You're asking for trouble, mate."

When Sirius finally got back to the room, though, he didn't comment on Remus' transformation back into a demure schoolboy. Instead, he tossed the elaborate feathered headdress and the open-chested vest he'd been wearing across his trunk and threw himself onto his bed, surveying the room as if he owned it. Which, Remus thought darkly, at the moment he rather did.

It was unnerving the way Sirius just reclined on his pillow, humming some indistinguishable song under his breath as Remus and James sat on their own beds and watched him like they might watch the sky for a coming storm. Eventually, Sirius sat up and grinned.

"Get over here, Moony." Remus and James exchanged looks before Remus pushed off his bed and started walking to where Sirius was lounging indolently on his own. "Stop," Sirius said when Remus was in the center of the room. He raised up, leaning back on his elbows, and gave Remus a slow, challenging smile. "Strip."

Not a marauder for nothing, Remus lifted his chin, ostensibly to undo his tie, but also to show he wasn't going to back down. He pulled it through his collar and let it slip to the floor. His shirt came off next, and then his trousers. Willing the blood not to surge to his cheeks, Remus bent and pushed his pants off, as well. They'd seen each other naked, of course, a million times, but never like this.

But Remus did flush hotly as Sirius sat up fully and stood, walking in a slow circle around him and smacking him lightly on the arse as he passed behind. "Cute," Sirius said with a smirk, when he'd made it back around to face Remus again. James sniggered in the background, and Remus spared him a quick glare.

Sirius' fingers on his chin pulled Remus' focus back. "You'll pay attention to _me_ today, unless I tell you differently. Got that?"

The way Remus' stomach fluttered was a bit dizzying, and he nodded, breathing in a slow breath through his nose to calm himself.

"Good. Knees."

It took a moment for Remus to realize what Sirius was asking, or rather, demanding. Sirius arched an eyebrow in amusement as he waited for Remus to process it, and then Remus knelt down in a rather flustered manner. His face was level with Sirius' crotch, and Sirius didn't waste any time unfastening the buckskin trousers he was still wearing and freeing his cock, which was more than half hard already, and nudging it against Remus' lips. Another tingling flutter made Remus' stomach muscles clench and his own cock began to stir.

"Suck it, Remus," Sirius said almost fondly.

Chest thudding, Remus opened his mouth and pushed forward slowly. He could feel Sirius' cock swell and harden, heavy on his tongue and stretching his lips as he slid his mouth back and forth in tentative exploration. His eyes closed, and calling on every instinct and prior fantasy he would never admit out loud, he eased back enough to circle his tongue over the head and then give a good, hard lick along the underside of the shaft as he pushed forward again.

"Fuck," Sirius gasped. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Obediently, Remus opened them, looking up at Sirius underneath his lashes and meeting his eyes, which were heavy-lidded, but sharply focused. It sent a hot, throb of pleasure straight through him, and Remus tensed, involuntarily increasing the suction around Sirius' cock as his hands flew up to grasp Sirius' hips.

Suddenly, Sirius had his hand in Remus' hair, tight but not too painful, and he muttered another obscenity as Remus continued sucking. "Hands behind your back."

The hold Sirius had in his hair kept Remus steady as he clasped his hands tightly behind him and fought back a moan.

"Come here, James."

Still looking up at Sirius, Remus kept moving his mouth on Sirius' cock as James crossed the room to stand next to Sirius.

"Look at him, Prongs." Sirius slung an arm around James' shoulders and they both stared down at him. "Our Moony. Did you ever think you'd see him like this?"

Remus couldn't stop the blush this time.

"No, never." James smirked. "But he does look good, innocence debauched and all that."

Sirius laughed and tugged at Remus' hair, pulling him until his cock was as deep in Remus' mouth as it could go with gagging him. "Be still now."

Sirius turned his head to meet James in a sloppy kiss. Remus was sure they were making it sound louder and wetter than necessary, putting on a show for his and their own benefit. Still, it made him even harder. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back his arousal and an embarrassing moan by blocking out the impossibly hot sight of their tongues slipping into each other's mouths.

A sharp tug to his hair made his eyes fly open again. "I told you to look at me." Sirius sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He pulled Remus off his cock. It slipped out of his mouth with a slurping pop that sounded obscenely loud to Remus' ears and made the back of his neck go hot. Sirius only smirked and shucked off his trousers, completely unfazed by his own nudity and the way his cock jutted out from his body, bobbing with every movement he made. He grinned at James.

"Get your kit off, Prongs."

As James began peeling out his clothes with apparent enthusiasm and a similar disregard for modesty, Sirius' eyes returned to Remus, coolly assessing, though Remus could see the lurking amusement. "Now, are you going to get into the proper spirit of things, or am I going to have to _make_ you do it?"

Those words really shouldn't have made Remus go weak in the knees, though, thankfully, they were already on the floor. He was most definitely _not_ thinking about ways Sirius might make him behave, or how disturbingly turned on such a thought made him. Determinedly ignoring the heated blush he could feel spreading across his cheekbones, Remus lifted his chin.

"Get into the proper spirit."

Sirius laughed. "I think you might need a little help. Where's the contraband, Prongs?"

"Under my bed."

"Get it."

Sirius neatly caught the unmarked bottle that James tossed over, and he screwed off the cap and flipped it over his shoulder before taking a healthy swig. The muscles of his arse flexed nicely as he strolled back over to his bed and sat on the edge, spreading his knees a bit, then beckoning Remus toward him with a quirk of his finger.

James sat next to him, drinking from his own bottle and watching Remus shuffle forward on his knees the few steps to the bed with an appreciative grin.

"Closer." Sirius coaxed, the corners of his mouth curving up as Remus ended up between his legs, his belly pressing against the mattress. Sirius tipped the bottle back, but instead of swallowing he bent forward to press his mouth against Remus', letting the cool liquid flow into his mouth when Remus parted his lips obediently.

The alcohol burned down his throat and chest, seething in his stomach with an icy-hotness that didn't seem to diminish. "Fuck, what is that?" Remus gasped.

"Ghoul's Gargle. Pretty good, isn't it?" James finished off his bottle and grabbed Sirius' wand off the bedside table to summon another one. "Tastes like liquid candy floss."

"Open up, Moony." Sirius held his bottle almost horizontally, waiting for Remus to tilt his head back and open his mouth to catch the stream of liquid. "Oops." His eyes widened with fake dismay as the drink spilled down Remus' chin, dripping down his collarbone and chest in sticky trails. He yanked Remus up onto to bed and shoved him on his back. "Let me clean that up for you."

His tongue lapped at Remus' chin, curving up the length of his jaw, and over to lips that were shiny with the sweet liquor. Sirius licked the residue away, until finally, his tongue was inside Remus' mouth and he was kissing Remus with a thoroughness that made his toes curl.

"Your turn, Prongs," Sirius murmured when he eventually pulled away, grunting in satisfaction as James took his place. Sirius bent to the task of licking the drips from Remus' body, then dragging his mouth to Remus' nipples to hear him moan and arch up off the bed.

"Eager, isn't he?" Sirius lifted up on one elbow and grinned across at James who finally let Remus up for air.

"Yeah, but he always is once you get him going."

They kissed over Remus' sprawled body, treating him once again to a front row view, all tongues and teeth and sharp grins.

"You can stop talking about me like not I'm not right here," Remus remarked, feigning indifference to their little sex show above him.

They laughed and pulled apart. Sirius shot him a look that made Remus' heart thud heavily in his chest. "Oh, Moony, How I'm going to enjoy making you lose all that Lupin-esque control." He grabbed three more bottles and passed them around. "Bottoms up, lads. There's more where that came from."

Whatever was in that fucking drink worked quickly and a little too well. Three bottles later and Remus was all too willing to fall in with Sirius' most arbitrary whims. Right now, he was acting as a messenger boy, even though they were all three on the same bed--Sirius at the head and James at the foot, with Remus in the middle. Nevermind that there was scarcely five feet between them or that Sirius and James could clearly hear the messages they were giving to Remus to pass back between them.

Swaying in the middle of the bed after the last exchange, and perched rather dangerously close to the edge, Remus pointed these facts out.

"I just like seeing you crawling for me, Remus." Sirius gave him a sultry wink that made Remus flush with a rather shameful pleasure.

James hummed his agreement and pulled the precariously perched Remus back against his chest. "I've got another message for Sirius. Tell him...tell him..." Idly, he slid one hand up Remus' parted thighs while he thought up something to say. Remus groaned as James rolled Remus' balls in his hand, turning to suck at the throat Remus had so invitingly arched at the touch.

"Tell him," James murmured eventually, "that I want to know one of those dirty secrets you've thought about us. Go on then."

He gave the reluctant Remus a little shove, and feeling the slightest bit rebellious this time, Remus crawled back toward Sirius who looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, Moony? Did you need something?"

Remus rolled his eyes while James giggled behind him.

"James wanted me to tell you that he wants to know one of..."

"One of what," Sirius prompted, pulling Remus forward until he was straddling Sirius' lap and their erections were nudging against each other.

"Ah," Remus gasped, as Sirius took both of them in hand, pressing the lengths of their shafts together as he looked straight into Remus' eyes. "One of...my dirty secrets about...about the two of you."

"Why, Moony!" Sirius widened his eyes with feigned shock. "You've had dirty fantasies about me and Prongs?"

"Shut up." Remus tried to glare at Sirius, but it must have not been very effective because Sirius pumped their cocks slowly until Remus was panting like Padfoot on a hot day.

"So you've had naughty thoughts about us, have you?" Sirius tsked. "I think you'd better tell us all about it. We have the right to know after all."

The bed dipped behind him, and Remus could tell James had crawled up behind him. "That's right, Moony. No keeping secrets from us."

Suddenly, James chest was flush against Remus' back, his fingers were plucking at his nipples, and his teeth were at the flesh of his shoulder, biting down with a smarting pressure.

"Tell us." Sirius tipped Remus' chin up and gave him the look that meant Remus had better do it if he knew what was good for him. "A nice filthy one."

Remus shut his eyes. Sirius was moving his hand with ache-inducing slowness, and James was following his lead, his fingers adding to the slow tease of the moment.

"I...I've thought about you...being with both of you. Like this. Only..." Remus sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed at it nervously.

Sirius brought his hand up, freeing the abused lip and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it almost tenderly. "Only?"

"Only _more_. You...hold me down or make me do things. Both of you. Whatever you want. Anything." Remus' voice began to shake a little. "I'm your..." Remus could feel the blush staining his cheeks, because he just couldn't bring himself to say the words for what he was in this. He took a deep breath instead. "I can't say no. Don't want to. And you say things...dirty things, really filthy."

For a moment, time seemed to halt. Sirius' hand faltered, and James was frozen, breathing harshly against Remus' ear.

"You like that?" Sirius finally asked hoarsely.

Eyes still closed, Remus nodded, his stomach churning with an alarming surge of adrenaline and apprehension and shame.

After another long moment, Sirius spoke, his voice cool and collected. "I thought so. Didn't I tell you, James?"

"You did." James gave an appreciative laugh. "I'll never doubt you again."

"Open your eyes, Remus." The words snapped with a sharpness that made Remus start, and his eyes flew open to meet the possessive, hungry look that Sirius wore.

"He'll do anything, James." Sirius was looking past Remus now, over his shoulder. "Won't say no."

"Yes, I heard. I'd say we've got carte blanche, wouldn't you?"

Remus found himself sprawled on his back again. They both looked down at him with predatory intent.

"I'd say so. The question is, what shall we do to him first?"

"Well, it's your party, of course, Padfoot. But I'm in the mood to get down to it, if you know what I mean. Foreplay's lovely and all, but there's time enough for that later, yeah?"

"I like the way you think, Prongs."

Sirius dove down and kissed Remus hard. There was nothing give and take about it. It was more like a thorough plundering that left Remus gasping for air and his lips swollen and red. Not to be outdone, James followed suit with a kiss of his own that tested Remus willingness to take what they dished out. James licked the little dot of blood that welled out of the cut on Remus' full, lower lip, grinning viciously as he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Have you ever been fucked, Remus?" Sirius hovered over him again, watching Remus with a heavy-lidded gaze.

Remus shook his head, heart hammering painfully in his chest. The rapidity of this turn of the events was making his head spin.

"Do you want to be?"

Swallowing hard, Remus nodded.

"No, answer me out loud, Remus. Tell me you want it."

"I...I want it."

"You want _what_? Say it."

His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment until Sirius smacked his thigh sharply. "I want to be fucked."

"Yeah, I know you do. Look at you."

Sirius sat back, sweeping his eyes over Remus' naked body.

"Spread your legs wider. _More_. Don't try to hide from us, Remus. You know we won't have it."

Remus flushed, struggling to give Sirius what he wanted even as the words aroused him more than he thought possible.

"I'm not!"

"No?" Sirius gave him a smile edged with something dangerous. "I'm going to fuck you now, Remus. And so is James. We're going to oil up that tight hole of yours until you're begging us for it, and then we're going to take turns fucking you into the mattress and the floor and any other surface we have a mind to. By the end of it, we're going to own your pretty little arse."

"You already do." Remus half-moaned as he stared up them both. Their eyes darkened in response.

"Knees up, Remus. Hold them there."

A silent look, and James was gone and back, producing the jar of familiar, vanilla-scented balm. Remus grasped his knees tighter with hands that were fast becoming slippery. Sirius waited until Remus had his eyes locked onto his before he dug a thick dollop of the lubricant and pressed his finger against the pucker of Remus' arse. He didn't push in, only teased around the circle, slicking up the dark pink flesh until it gleamed and Remus was containing his short, uneven breaths between tightly pressed lips.

Without warning his thumb pushed inside and a choked sound escaped Remus' rigid control. Sirius' eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "Yeah." His thumb made slow circles, working Remus open, and Remus could feel the tight ring of muscle fluttering around it like a hungry little mouth. His control slipped a little more and his lips parted, unable to contain his shaky breath.

Then James was next to Sirius, side by side, and his fingers were touching Remus, too. Slick and warm they slid over the edges of Remus' hole where Sirius was still pumping his thumb. Remus shuddered and sucked in a sharp breath when James began to work a finger inside until he and Sirius were both stretching and opening him up together. Remus moaned.

It wasn't the end, though, because Sirius said he needed more if they were going to fuck him like they wanted. They took turns slicking up their fingers well and opening and oiling inside with deliberate slowness just to see the remains of his composure slip away in frantic sighs and bitten lips. His legs were trembling now and in danger of sliding away from his damp grip.

"Please, Sirius." Remus finally begged. He sounded hoarse and desperate. He knew Sirius could keep this up for hours if had a mind to, and he would if Remus didn't give him what he wanted. He made a desperate appeal to the only one who might persuade him. " _James_."

They laughed at him but pulled their fingers out of his body, wiping the excess oil onto the bedspread and Sirius flipped him over without ceremony. "Keep your face down." Sirius' hand was hot and firm on the back of Remus' neck and his cock throbbed as Sirius lifted his hips roughly, positioning Remus to his satisfaction. Thumbs slid between the cheeks of arse and spread him open. Sirius let his cock ride up between them, taunting him with just the touch. James was whispering quietly and Sirius laughed.

"Who owns you, Remus?" He bent down, his silky voice feathering against him. The warmth of his body seeped into Remus' skin.

"You do." The bed coverings muffled Remus' voice. "You and James."

"I can't hear you." The words were a warning or a threat, and Remus hastened to do better.

"You do, Sirius," he acknowledged, forcing his voice louder. "You own me. You and James."

"And what can we do with you?"

"Anything." His voice shook a little, but Remus made himself say the words. "Anything you want. Tease me. Fuck me. Hurt me."

James made a small, strange sound, and Sirius' fingers dug into his flesh momentarily with bruising strength. Then, Sirius rose up again, and his cock pushed into Remus with a steady and inexorable pressure. Remus groaned, his face pressing harder into the mattress.

Back out and then in again, still achingly slow until Remus was lifting his hips higher, the arch of his back becoming even more pronounced as he moved like a cat in heat.

Sirius gasped. "Look at him, James. Look at him take my cock. Our gorgeous little slut."

Remus' skin flamed as James murmured his agreement, slipping his hand underneath Remus' legs and fondling his heavy balls, noting how it made his hips buck.

"Fuck," Sirius groaned.

Then James was gripping Remus' cock, giving it a slow stroke and thumbing over the wet, sensitive head until Remus was writhing beneath them. "Please. _Please_ , James." But James only pulled his hand away, and before Remus could beg for it again, Sirius was sliding out of him, leaving him empty and aching for only a second before James shoved his cock inside.

He began to move, more violently than Sirius had begun, his hips meeting the curve of Remus' arse with every thrust. He only got a few turns before Sirius pulled him away and sheathed himself again in the tight, oiled flesh. Remus lost track of time, listening to their grunts and his own wordless cries as they fucked him hard and deep, trading him back and forth at their whim. Sirius and James murmured shamefully arousing words of praise and promises that made his insides twist.

"Going to fuck you like this everyday, Remus." Sirius panted above him.

James was at his ear, licking into it. "Yeah, keep you ready for us. Anytime. In the mornings, before class, you'll oil yourself up in the bathroom. We'll watch to make sure you do it right."

Remus was whimpering, his aching cock slapping against his stomach as Sirius laughed low, slamming into Remus with a vicious thrusts. "Brilliant. We'll have you in every room and cupboard in the castle. Fuck you over McGonagall's desk."

"You want it don't you?" James had moved back behind Remus. "Want our cocks in your arse, down your throat?"

"Answer him," Sirius growled, slinging his damp hair away from his face and pounding into Remus with mounting urgency.

"Yeah," Remus whispered. "I want it. I want it so fucking much."

"Don't worry." Sirius moaned, shoving Remus forward one last time as he came with a shuddering intensity, sagging for a moment then pulling out so James could take his place, giving Remus no respite. "We'll give it to you." His voice was hoarse and low, but Remus didn't doubt him for a moment.

He wanted to cry in relief when Sirius wrapped his warm hand around Remus' cock and began to stroke him in time with James' thrusts. The sound of their release mixed together as James collapsed over his back and his own cock pulsed thick ribbons of come onto the mattress beneath him. He didn't even care when the weight of James' body pushed him down on top of the sticky mess.

His face was pressed into the covers, and for a long moment they lay there in a tired, sweaty heap until he felt fingers pushing damp hair away from his face, and lips pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You were brilliant." Sirius' voice was barely a whisper, but it made Remus go hot all over. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to face either of them, even with the heat of the alcohol still running through his veins.

James, slid off of his back, bracketing Remus between the two of them. "Yeah, you were."

Remus couldn't think of anything to say. What did one possibly say after something like that, and what must they think of him now? His cheeks burned with mortification.

"Hey, Moony." There was no way to keep Sirius from rolling him onto his back, so Remus didn't try. He didn't meet either one of their gazes, though, until Sirius tipped his chin up and Remus was forced to meet his eyes. The kindness in them made his stomach flip. "I told you we're not going to let you hide from us. Yeah?"

Remus nodded and Sirius smiled. looking over to share a significant glance with James, who immediately cuddled closer, letting his fingers slide down through the mess on Remus' stomach. "Yeah, and anyway, you look really good all covered in come."

He widened his eyes as Remus looked at him in disbelief and Sirius snorted.

"What?" James asked defensively, and then they all three broke into laughter, wheezing and huffing until they'd worn themselves out.

Thoughtfully, Sirius stared at the ceiling. "Wait until you see the costumes I have for to you wear to lunch."


End file.
